Unfortunate Discoveries
by painted-maypole
Summary: Laura makes a discovery and shares it with Bill.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

'Bill?'

She looked up from the status reports, to find the Admiral had somehow managed to fall asleep sitting up. Head fallen forward, chin resting against his chest, eyes closed. She watched him, an indulgent grin spread across her face for about a minute or so. Then feigning a frown she picked up one of her pencils' and threw it, aiming for his head.

Smack

She had trouble keeping the frown in place as the sound of the pencil hitting him squarely on the head rang satisfyingly through the room. Bouncing off, it landed on his lap before rolling onto the floor with a clang. The Admiral grunted awake blinking at the woman opposite.

'I'm glad you find my company so titillating. Maybe I should ask Captain Apollo to act as my military liaison again? I'm sure he could refrain form falling asleep whilst going through such important reports.'

'My deepest apologies, Madame President. I didn't sleep well last night and the attack by the cylons has kept everyone up dealing with repairs, injuries and reports.'

She dropped the frown and smiled understandingly.

'I'm pretty sure I got the hand of damage reports after the, say zillionth time we had to go through them. I think I may _just_ be able to handle this by myself. Only just of course. So please feel free to lie down for a while. I promise not to jump you while your sleeping.'

Grinning back he nodded. Giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he past her on the way to his rack. The president returned her attention to the reports, silently continuing to go through them.

----------------------

Stifling a yam, the President leant back in her chair. She stretched out the kinks in her arms and stood to do the same with the kinks in her back and legs. As she did so she realised her bra strap had slipped and the bra was no longer sitting correctly. Something that happened far to regularly recently; But then when there are no shopping centres round the corner you can't just pop out to get yourself a new bra when your old one has stretched and ceased fitting well.

She pulled the strap back into position on her shoulder and reached in to re-adjust herself into the cup. Just as she was about to remove her hand from under her shirt she realised something felt…_ off. _A quick grope of her left breast and her feeling of unease grew.

_FRAK._

'Bill! Bill get up!'

The Admiral found himself being woken by the President for the second time that night. The shrill note to her voice had him sitting up swiftly, swinging his legs off the rack. Slightly startled at her wild appearance, as she came to a stand still immediately in front of him, he paused. Noting silently that she had her hand under her shirt, seemingly cupping her own breast.

'There's a lump. Bill? I think there's a lump.'

He blinked. Gazed at her. Then finally he moved. He picked up his jacket from the foot of his bed and slipped it on without buttoning it and then began to reach for his boots.

'Laura the cancer's gone. You've probably just over worked and now your worrying yourself over nothing. But we'll stop by to have Dr. Cottle check you over before you go back to Colonial One just in case. Okay?'

He smiled up at her reassuringly as he begun to lace up his boots. However this response seemed to do nothing to reassure her and she swiftly undid her jacket and the shirt underneath.

'Laura, what…'

She took his hand, guiding it to her chest and placing it on her left breast, forcing him to stand. Shifting uncomfortably he began to knead her breast through the bra.

_Frak. I'm touching Laura's breast. I'm groping the President of the Twelve Colonies. _

His thought process was cut off by the realisation that she was right. Something didn't feel right. All thoughts of impropriety left his mind and without even thinking he slipped the bra strap off her shoulder, moved the cup out of the way and returned his hand to her now bare breast. He raised his eyes to hers, looking every inch the commander he was.

'Cottle. Now'

He swiftly returned to lacing his boots and fastening his jacket as she slipped her bra back on and buttoned her shirt. Both of them marched quickly from his cabin, all thoughts of reports, cylons and sleep left discarded in the space of time.


End file.
